Feel Like A Man
by Such A Fckn Lady
Summary: **CHARACTERS DO NOT INDICATE PAIRING, ONLY CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN STORY** OC/Inuyasha/Kagome **AU** *Kagome bashing* Songfic - "Feel Like A Man" by Jhene Aiko Kagome didn't appreciate him, but there was nothing she could do about it. Inuyasha says that he loves her. And no matter how hard Star wished it weren't true, she was going to have to deal with it.
1. Verse One

**Verse One**

Star sighed as she ran her hands through her long, black hair. She was irritated. Why were guys such assholes? It had been two weeks since her so called "boyfriend" had called or even texted her. They'd been together for over six months. How was that okay?

She sighed again. All her calls and texts went unanswered. Guess it was over between them. Oh well. It's not like she was so invested in the relationship, anyway. She needed a nap.

* * *

Her phone buzzed her awake. Who the hell was waking her up? She grumbled as she reached for her phone, smiling when she saw who it was. She swiped the surface to pick up.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she greeted cheerfully.

"I'm coming over."

Star laughed. "What?"

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Is everything okay?"

The other end clicked. He'd ended the call.

Damn. What was going on with him? He almost never came over unless he was arguing with Sesshomaru…or maybe Kagome had pissed him off again. When he came into her apartment with five cans of Pringles and a few cases of beer, she knew it was Kagome. Pringles and beer were his ice cream and cake.

_Is there something on your mind?_

_So, what is it now?_

_Can't you tell me why you just don't let her go?_

"I'm so fucking pissed off, Star," he grumbled, stuffing chips in his mouth as he made his way to the plush sofa. Star made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. She was going to need it if she was going to play therapist/peacekeeper for these two. She walked back to the living room, sighing. She didn't feel like doing this.

"Alright, Inuyasha," she said as she sat on the sofa. She pulled her legs onto the cushions.

Inuyasha opened a beer and rested his head on her lap.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked, sipping her wine.

"This…_person_…decides that it's okay to go _out _with fucking KOGA."

Star choked on her wine. "The hell?"

"Yeah. She thinks it's okay to hang out with someone who wants to take her away from me…and he makes it known! But, if I _look _at a picture of Kikyo, who's been _dead _for years, I'm accused of not loving her! I'm accused of not being over Kikyo!"

God damn it. Did she really have to listen to this _again_?

"Honestly, I don't know what her problem is, Star."

"She's jealous of someone who's dead."

Inuyasha chugged his beer. "It's bullshit."

Star laughed. "I don't really get it. I mean, if Kikyo were still alive, I'd get it. But she was murdered at the height of your romantic involvement…the first person you've ever loved. You're always going to love her."

"Exactly! I'm not 'in love' with her, but I'd be lying if I said I don't think about her from time to time."

"It's natural. It'd be different if you broke up, or if you'd never loved her. She died while you were in love with her. An occasional 'what if' thought is normal. However, how often are you looking at her picture?"

"Once every few days. Which is better than what I was doing…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"It's still a bit often, but you're right. It _is _a lot better. I remember when she died…you'd look at her picture for hours every day."

"Yeah…it was rough."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Rarely. Maybe once every few months. It's…"

"Therapeutic?"

"Yeah…that's the word."

"Did you tell Kagome that?"

"No…"

"Damn it, Inuyasha! That's half your problem. Let her know how you feel! You know Kagome acts like she's fifteen sometimes, and she'll act out instead of talking to you. This bullshit with Koga? She's acting out. Ask her what's wrong."

"Fuck that. She should have come to me."

"Oh, God. The two of you are stubborn fools."

"Whatever," Inuyasha scoffed, grabbing Star's remote and turning on her flatscreen.

"By the way, has that 'boyfriend' of yours called you back?" he sounded annoyed by the way he said boyfriend.

Star chugged her wine, preferring not to answer.

"I thought so. I never liked him, anyway. Good riddance."

Star laughed. "That's so mean!"

"He's a douchebag, Star. You deserve better."

"I don't care. He was more like a fuck buddy, anyway. It's been two weeks since I talked to him last. He won't return any of my calls or my texts."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. I'll shoot him an email and tell him it's over that way, since I can't get a hold of him. I'm done."

"Good."

* * *

Inuyasha was passed out on Star's sofa. He'd drunken himself into a stupor, and she refused to let him drive.

Sighing, she went into her room and lied on her bed. She was about to drift off to sleep, but her phone buzzed. She knew who it was.

Star picked up the phone. "Hello, Kagome," she droned.

Kagome was panting and sounded panicky. "Is Inuyasha there?"

"Yes. I thought you knew."

"I've been looking everywhere for him! Why isn't he answering his phone?"

Star sighed. "He's drunk, Kagome. Passed out on my sofa. I didn't want him to drive."

Kagome grunted in frustration. "This is all my fault. Why'd I yell at him?"

"Well, you're very jealous, Kagome. You blow up on him, then you regret it later. Why?"

"I don't know…I really shouldn't. Especially when it's just me being insecure."

"If you notice it, then change it. It's simple."

"It should be, I know. But when I saw him talking to that damn picture of Kikyo…I don't know, Star. I just lose it!"

"She's dead, dude. And it's not by normal circumstances. She was murdered. She died in front of him. I say let him grieve how he needs to grieve."

"When _you _say it, it all makes sense to me. But when I see him doing it -"

"How often is that? How often do you see him grieve the loss, the _murder_, of his first love?"

"Almost never."

"He can't grieve in front of the woman he loves. He can't get comfort from you. He can't be open about his feelings with you. You punish him the instant you see him do it, Kagome. He can't be vulnerable with you."

"That's not true!"

"Really? When was the last time you held him in your arms after he suffered a panic attack?"

"…I…never…" her voice quivered.

Star knew she was on to something.

She continued. "Have you ever asked how his talk with Kikyo went? How she's doing in Paradise? If she's seen his mom up there?"

Kagome laughed a little. So did Star.

"I know it's silly, but it helps, Kagome. He wants to be able to talk to you about his grief…and his process."

Kagome sighed. "I've been such a bitch about this."

Star snorted. "No argument there," she thought to herself.

"I went out on a date with Koga today to make him jealous."

"I know. He told me. That's why he drank herself to sleep with fucking beer."

"I should go and get him…"

"No. He's pissed at you for that. Let him sleep it off. He'll feel better in the morning."

"Thank you for keeping him safe, Star, and for talking to me."

"No problem, Kagome. And one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm almost POSITIVE that Inuyasha has PTSD*, but he won't go and get diagnosed. Try to convince him for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Night, Kagome."

"Night."

They ended the call.

Star sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen to grab a small glass of wine. Taking a sip, she walked over to Inuyasha and smiled. He was so cute; his arms crossed across his chest, his legs stretched over the arm, his dog ears twitching. His breathing was deep and even. His mouth was slightly open.

She sighed and pulled a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. She set her wine down as she knelt next to him. Her finger traced his lips, and he smiled a little in his sleep.

She smiled, leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

"Night, love," she whispered. She stood up, taking her wine with her to bed.

_And she's so fair weathered_

_I can treat you better_

_Show you how a man should feel_

_Boy I'm the real_

* * *

Star woke up to arguing. Kagome and Inuyasha were having a screaming match in her living room. Didn't she tell this bitch to wait? Damn! She looked at her cell phone. It was only seven.

Grumbling, she got out of her bed and put on a top. She was too tired to put on pants. She went out into the living room, wincing at the noise.

"Oh, great, Kagome! You woke Star up!"

"Me?! You're the one who's been shouting! Stop changing the subject! Why didn't you call me to let me know where you were?"

Star's eyes widened. Was this bitch serious? Did she really come over to pick a fight over a phone call? She knew damn well why he didn't call her.

"You know why, Kagome!" he yelled, balling his fists in anger. Did she _have _to do this now?

"Obviously I don't know if I'm asking you, Inuyasha!"

Star rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She sat on the counter. The fight continued.

"Bullshit, Kagome! You know why. You're the reason why I didn't call you last night. You piss me off!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What did I do?"

Inuyasha was livid. "Really? Did you think I wouldn't see you with that fucker, Kagome? Did you really think that I'd be _understanding_, Kagome?"

Kagome lowered her head. "I didn't think you'd see me…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking _liar_, Kagome. I saw you. You know I pass that restaurant on my way to work."

"I was gonna tell you about it, later…make you jealous, because I was feeling jealous."

Star shook her head. This was so pathetic.

"You're jealous of me talking to a fucking picture of _Kikyo_?!"

Kagome nodded, hanging her head in shame.

"Wow, Kagome. Really? Was me talking to Kikyo justification for you **kissing **Koga?!"

"He kissed _me_, Inuyasha!"

"You shouldn't have been with him at all!"

Kagome fell silent. Star was angry. Inuyasha was her best friend. Kagome cheated on him. She loved Kagome, but Inuyasha…he was everything to Star. She didn't want anyone to hurt him.

Star sighed. "Kagome, you stay. Inuyasha, go cool down. I'll call you later, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, going up to Star and hugging her tight. She relished the feeling, wrapping her arms around him, inhaling his scent, pressing her body into his.

"Cool down a bit before you drive, Inuyasha. I don't want you getting into a wreck."

Inuyasha nodded again, squeezing Star a little before letting her go.

"Call me later. I wanna go out," he called as he waved goodbye. He closed the door behind him.

Star hopped off the counter. She dropped her cup in the sink, taking her time washing it as well as the few other dishes in the sink. Kagome sat down on the couch, sighing loudly, waiting for Star to say something as she hung her head low.

Star finished the dishes, then went to sit on the opposite side of the sofa. She crossed her arms and said nothing. Kagome broke the silence. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Star refused to look at her. "The fuck do you want me to say, Kagome?"

"Anything."

"You fucked up big time, Kagome, and you know it. You coming over here was fucked up. You going out with Koga was fucked up. You getting mad at him for doing something therapeutic was fucked up. You expect him to kiss your ass, but then if he does one thing he's terrible."

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Star rolled her eyes. "You're insecure, jealous, and a bit controlling."

"That's harsh."

"It's the truth. Stop treating him like this, Kagome. He doesn't deserve it – at all."

Kagome groaned. "I know. He's great! He puts up with so much…"

"Why'd you even come over here this morning? You picked a fight with him over a phone call…and you know why he didn't call your ass."

"I was feeling guilty, I guess. I don't know. I was so frustrated and angry that I couldn't find him. I was my anger out on him."

"You had no right to be angry. You know why he wasn't calling you."

"I didn't think he would see…"

"Don't fucking lie!"

"Honest! Koga picked the place. I just met him there…I wasn't thinking…"

"You sure as hell wasn't thinking," Star scoffed.

"Look, I don't need this."

"Get the fuck over it. He's my_best friend_. I'm gonna be pissed at you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up to leave.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Star sighed, still refusing to look at her. "He always does, Kagome. He always does."

Kagome smiled sadly, making her way to the door.

"Will you talk to him for me?"

Star nodded, and Kagome ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Star's shoulders.

"Thanks, Star," she said, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

Star smiled. "Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her off. "Get outta here."

Kagome kissed her once more, then left.

* * *

_Baby you deserve so much more_

_Won't you tell me what you're waiting for?_

Star sat at the bar, waiting for Inuyasha to show up. He'd asked her to meet him there, but he was running late. Over an hour late. Star sighed and stood up to leave, when Inuyasha strolled in, all smiles, with Kagome on his arm. Both had hickeys on their necks. Star kept a small smile on her face as she tried not to let her jealousy show, but she was irritated.

"Sorry I'm late, Star," he greeted as he reached her, his breath fanning her face. It smelled like beer.

"You've been drinking?" Star asked, a bit peeved.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that Kagome came over, and we had drinks and – "

"We made up," Kagome cut him off, pulling her shirt collar down to show off her hickey.

Star narrowed her eyes. "I see that. Well, I'm gonna go. I've been here over an hour. I'm tired."

"Aww, Star, don't go!" Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah, Star! Stay!" Kagome added mockingly.

Star shook her head. "No, I'm going home. You two have fun doing…whatever you're gonna do."

She waved goodbye, leaving quickly as she rushed to her car. Kagome's behavior…she guessed that Kagome suspected her feelings for Inuyasha…oh well. She could have him. Star sighed as she turned the ignition. She loved Inuyasha. She loved him with her entire being. And he wanted her; a bitch who doesn't understand or appreciate him.

* * *

Star poured herself a glass of wine as soon as she entered her apartment. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed, pulling her laptop on her lap and setting the wine on the nightstand beside her. She sent her "boyfriend" a quick message, telling him it was over between them because he didn't bother to talk to her in two weeks, and that he was pretty much a booty call. She preferred to do these things in person, but the bastard wasn't answering her phone calls at all.

She sighed, checking her emails. Her fashion agency wanted her to organize a print ad the next day. She'd have to let Inuyasha know. Hopefully he'd show up on time…she was sure that he and Kagome were going to continue drinking after she left.

Closing her laptop, she sent it on the nightstand and picked up her wine, chugging it down before pulling up the covers and snuggling into her bed. She thought about what happened between Kagome and Koga and sighed. How could he forgive her? How could he not see how immature and controlling she was? Star felt conflicted, because Kagome was a great friend. But she was a shitty girlfriend. She wasn't even sure if Kagome loved Inuyasha.

Putting a finger on her lips, she traced where Inuyasha's lips touched hers. She smiled at the thought of it. Kagome didn't appreciate him, but there was nothing she could do about it. Inuyasha says that he loves her. And no matter how hard Star wished it weren't true, she was going to have to deal with it.

_ 'Cause what you see in her, you can find in me_

_ Just let her go and follow me, baby  
_

* * *

_*_**PTSD**: Post traumatic stress disorder: a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you have gone through an extreme emotional trauma that involved the threat of injury or death. (National Library of Medicine)


	2. Verse Two

**Verse Two**

Work was a drag. Star was glad for it to be over. The only good thing was that she was project manager, and she was able to send Inuyasha and Kagome away in order to avoid them. She wanted nothing to do with them. The drama wasn't worth it. The heartache wasn't worth it. If the two of them can't see that they're shitty for one another, then there's nothing she can do.

She poured herself a glass of wine and stared at it for a while.

"I should really slow down on the drinking."

She poured out half the glass and took the rest to the couch with her. She was halfway through a show when her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's number and face.

With a mixture of a grunt and a sigh, she answered.

"What is it?" she bit out.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You know what my problem is."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, you do, Inuyasha."

"You're mad that I ditched you the other night?"

Star sighed. "That's part of it."

"Well, shit, Star. I'm sorry. But avoiding Kagome and I is just stupid."

"That was just the final straw, Inuyasha. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sick of it."

Inuyasha grunted in frustration. "You can't do what?"

Star sighed sadly. "I think…I need…" she trailed off. This was hard for her to do.

"_What_, Star?" he was growing impatient.

"We shouldn't really hang out anymore. It's just…it's too much for me, right now."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. She could just imagine his face. His mouth open, eyes wide in shock. She took a deep breath. He was gonna let her have it. But it was time…she couldn't stand to be around him if he was going to stay with Kagome. Couldn't he see that Kagome would never truly understand him like she did? She'd never be the woman he needed her to be.

_There's no reason why_

_She should make you cry_

_Baby, if you were mine_

_I would never lie_

"The hell do you mean by that?" he was hurt. She could hear it in his voice through the anger.

"I mean," she gulped, "I think we shouldn't be friends, anymore."

He paused again, digesting her words. She was on the verge of tears, but there was no point in torturing herself. She'd done it enough.

"But…why? I don't get it. We've been friends since before I met Kikyo."

Star sniffed. "Yeah. I know. But…I just can't, anymore. I'm done."

Inuyasha's voice hardened. "You're done with _what_, Star? The fuck did I do to you?"

"It's what you and Kagome put me through. I just can't do it, anymore."

"You're fucking kidding me…are you that jealous?!"

"You're both the most selfish pieces of shit I've ever known!"

"What?!" he was back to being shocked. Star was _pissed_.

"All of the late night phone calls between the three of us, all of the barging in at any time the both of you please, the fighting, the screaming matches that cause complaints to be filed against me, and the fact that neither one of you seem to listen to me! Fuck you. Fuck her. I'M DONE!"

Inuyasha laughed. "You're such a bitch. All of this because you can't have me?"

"Wooow, Inuyasha. Just wow. You have the nerve to say that to me? Really? You've _never_ been there for me when I've needed you! When either one of you need me, I'M THERE! Whenever Kagome fucks you over, I'm the one who keeps the two of you from breaking up. I'm the one who's been there for you these past fifty years without so much as a THANK YOU from your ass!"

"No one asked you to do that, idiot! You should've just left me alone when Kikyo died!"

"Ya know, sometimes I wish I had. Kikyo was MY FRIEND, too! Did you ever think to ask me how I felt about everything? How I felt about her murder? What it meant for ME to lose her?"

"Well…why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"You were on suicide watch! Why would I?"

Inuyasha fell silent. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Can we talk about this in person, Star?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It'd make this harder for me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "And I'm selfish?"

"Fuck you. After over fifty years of making sure you're okay, I deserve to think about myself."

He sighed. "I know. I know. Look, can I come over? Please?"

"No."

"Well, I'ma come over, anyway."

Star hung up the phone. Did he have to make everything difficult?

She grabbed a bottle of wine and dead bolted her door before sitting in front of it, her back against it.

Moments later, Inuyasha knocked.

"Go home."

"Let me in, Star," he said. He was irritated, but calm. He'd realized she was serious.

"No! I'm done."

"Is this because I ditched you?"

"You're such a douchebag! No! It's more than that…you know it is."

Inuyasha sat with a slight thud on the opposite side of the door.

"What do I have to do to make this right, Star?"

Star smiled. "Leave Kagome," she thought, "be with me. I love you." But instead she replied, "Nothing. Just go and be happy."

"Star…we've been friends for such a long time. You were all I had when my mom died."

"And you were all I had when my parents died. But you don't need me, anymore. You've outgrown me." She laughed bitterly before guzzling wine. Fuck slowing down. She needed it.

"But that's not true, Star." His voice was sad. "I'm…I'm always gonna need you."

"No…" Star shook her head. "You're fine. You have _Kagome_."

"Do you not like her?"

"Not for you, honey, no. She…doesn't understand you. She's immature. Jealous. Unfaithful, apparently. And I can't be a part of someone hurting you. I can't continue to let the two of you take advantage of me for your benefit. I've had enough. I know she's your girl. I know she's your number one. But I deserve better than to be treated the way the two of you treat me –"

"Then I'll stop. I won't involve you, anymore. I won't take advantage. I won't cause trouble for you. Neither will Kagome. Just…stay."

He was standing up, now. He was ready to do whatever she asked. She was his rock. He probably wouldn't be the person he was without her. How could he have been so selfish?

Star set the wine down and unbolted the door. Inuyasha opened the door and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair. She never thought she'd have to say goodbye to her best friend. They met when they needed someone to lean on the most. They were each other's support system. But he had Kagome…and they couldn't just be friends, anymore. She wanted him. She loved him. She was so in love that it hurt. And she needed to let him go.

_I'd love you like a crime_

_And glad to do the time_

"I'm gonna miss you, mutt," she whispered, pulling away from him. "I want you to be happy." She caressed his cheek, rubbing her thumb on his skin.

"How the hell do I function without you?" His voice broke slightly as he held her face.

She leaned into his touch, savoring the feeling. This was the most she was ever going to get from him. She then rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arm snaked around her waist, pressing her body into his in a tight embrace.

"I love you," she whispered as he kissed her cheek, so low that he wasn't sure if she'd said it. But when he looked into her eyes, he saw it. He saw everything.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach and deep in his chest. His fingers shakily traced her lips. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to live without her.

"Stay…"

Star shook her head, and he kissed her lips. Star froze in place as he pulled back, and they stared at each other for a long while.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his lips pressing hard as they moved against hers. She replied timidly, and Inuyasha rejoiced.

He pressed her back against the wall as his tongue danced with hers. He grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist as she positioned himself between her legs. She whimpered as he pressed his hardness against her. She'd wanted this for so long…but he was desperate to keep her…and he wasn't hers.

"Stop," she said, pushing him away. Even though Kagome didn't deserve him, this wasn't fair to her.

"But…" he was stunned. He balled his fists in frustration as he struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Star shook her head. "Go home to your girl. She loves you. You love her. You don't love me, honey. Not like you love her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "But…this isn't right. Now that I know how you feel…"

"Stop, sweetie. She loves you. You love her." She caressed his cheek. "I love you…but I'm not her. And I want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy without you?"

Star smiled and kissed his lips, savoring the taste of his lips before pulling away.

"You'll be fine, Inuyasha. You're strong."

Star extended her arms and embraced him one last time.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you so much. I know you can be happy without me."

He held her tightly. He yearned to kiss her again. How could he have been so blind to her feelings…and to his?

"I'm gonna miss you, Star," he whispered in her ear before letting her go. He clung to her hand, but her grip was slipping.

"I know, mutt. I'm gonna miss you, too."

Star smiled sadly as she dropped her hand. She looked him in the eyes. Both of them were crying. But it needed to be done. She loved him too much to cling to him…and to see him treated like shit. And she cared enough about herself not to let them hurt her. It was time.

He tried to touch her again, but she shrank away. She opened the door and stepped into her apartment.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered.

She closed the door. Inuyasha stood there, staring at her door, choking back sobs. Star finished one bottle of wine and opened another, crying as she drank herself to sleep.

_And I just can't sit by_

_'Cause baby this ain't right_


	3. Verse Three

**Verse Three**

He called her frequently, even though Kagome forbade it. Although he didn't tell her, Kagome suspected that something had happened between himself and Star. Otherwise, why would he be so desperate for her? She was all he needed. No one knew him like she did except for Star…but she was gone, now. And good riddance, too. She knew Star was in love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't care if Kagome yelled at him or even if she dumped him. He needed his best friend. He'd go crazy without her. Not even Kagome understood him as much as Star did. She was the only one who could calm him down, who was able to keep his mind off of Kikyo, who could make him smile and laugh. She let him grieve and grieved with him, she never tried to sabotage relationships he was in _despite_ her feelings. She never left his side…but he drove her away. The arguments in her apartment, car and on late night three-way calls, yelling at her for helping, ditching her, never listening to her, never giving her the shoulder she needed when she wanted to cry. She was his rock, but who was going to be hers? Inuyasha sent her another text asking if they could talk. He needed to see her. But there was no response. Sighing, he got up and got ready for work. Maybe he'd be able to corner her and get her to talk to him.

Kagome had taken the week off to go and visit family. Inuyasha was happy about that. He wanted to be alone with Star.

She was project manager again this week. He couldn't help but notice how great she looked. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a red lace top with a black bra peeking through the fabric. A black pencil skirt hugged her hips. Her full lips, red and glossed. He wanted to talk to her, but he'd have to wait. Work had to come first.

He was frustrated. Star had given him assignments that wouldn't allow them to work together very often. She was avoiding him. It was the end of the day and Inuyasha decided to go to her office. She was filling out some paperwork when he knocked. She looked up, but said nothing.

"We need to talk," he began.

"We've said everything we had to say," she replied monotonously.

"No, _you_ said everything _you_ had to say."

"Get out."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Fine." Star stood up, folding her laptop and putting it into her bag.

"Star, why won't you talk to me?"

She tried to walk towards the door, but Inuyasha blocked her.

"Please, Star. Just…hear me out."

Star huffed and leaned against her desk.

"Don't take all night."

Inuyasha nodded and shut the door behind him. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Say what you've got to say, please." Star was getting annoyed. He made his choice. Why'd he need to talk?

Inuyasha sighed. "I miss you."

Star rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious, Star. I miss you. I don't like not being your friend. I don't like not having someone to talk to. You're the only one who gets me…Kagome…she's not as understanding as you are. She gets jealous over everything, and she's been so spiteful, lately. The arguments have been getting worse –"

"Oh, so because things are shitty with her, you wanna call me? Go see a fucking therapist and leave me the fuck alone. I'm done taking on your problems when you don't wanna bother helping me with mine."

"But –"

"You want me back because it would be better for you. How the hell would it benefit me? You've been a shitty friend to me ever since you started seeing her!"

"Star!"

"Fuck you. Fuck _her_. Leave me alone."

Star grabbed her bag and tried to push past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Damn it, Star! Listen to me!"

She paused and turned to him.

"I…I don't like my life without you in it. I'm not eating. I'm not sleeping. I'm not…happy. I'm fucking miserable."

Star stared at him for a long moment. Her lip trembled as she fought back tears. She didn't want him miserable. But then, she was miserable being his friend. What was she supposed to do?

He pulled her close to him so that they were almost touching. He caressed her face, running his thumb across her bottom lip. He gulped. Her lips looked inviting. They were slightly poked out because of her trembling, and glossy and red…and full…they looked soft.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered shakily.

Inuyasha lightly kissed her lips and smiled. "I want you."

Star's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha smirked, his hand brushing her thigh before he brought it to his side. Star felt her temperature rise. She couldn't breathe correctly. She _wanted_ him. She longed for him. She didn't _want_ a life without him. Did he leave Kagome? Is that why he was doing this?

He pressed his hardness onto her. "It means _this_."

Star exhaled loudly. This was too good to be true.

"Star…" he whispered, and he kissed her lips, delving his tongue deep into her mouth as he began grinding on her.

Her hips met his thrusts as she weaved her hands into his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall. He hiked up her skirt, using his claws to rip her underwear. She moaned his name as he kissed her neck, sliding his finger into her warmth. She gasped in shock and pleasure, working her hips against him.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, kissing her lips soon after. His spare hand clasped her waist firmly as Star quickened her pace against him.

He moved back to her neck, and Star let out a light squeal when his tongue touched her skin. He removed his finger, causing her to whimper. Inuyasha smiled and carried her over to her desk, nipping at her skin as he lied her down on its surface. He began trailing kisses down her chest as he opened her shirt. Star cradled his head, moaning his name as he planted butterfly kisses on her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered as he began kissing her inner thighs.

He smiled as he inched closer to her center. He was yearning for her ever since they kissed. Her body felt amazing in his arms. Her kisses left him breathless. Her skin was soft against his…

_Baby here's the plan_

_I'll say it with my hands_

_She can't do it like I can_

His lips trailed back up her belly, his fingers teasing her peaks to erection. Star groaned, biting the corner of her lip. Her head was spinning. His lips were at her throat when he pulled her close. She felt his manhood brush against her clit. When did he take it out? She tightened her legs around him, and he thrust his member into her.

She squealed in delight. She was seeing stars. Every thrust hit her like a wave, pleasure flooding her veins. Her fingernails dug into his arm, clawing at his skin as he pushed in deeper.

_Are you ready?_

_Boy, let me hold you close to me_

_Please, hold me tight_

His lips captured hers as he pushed himself deeper inside her. She felt amazing…every kiss, every touch…she felt incredible to him, inside and out. His tongue danced with hers, delighting in her response.

She began moving her hips against him. She matched his every thrust. He squeezed her hips, pushing her into him. She felt like she would go crazy. He felt so good…

"Star…" he whispered, breaking their kiss. He thrust harder, she scratched his arm.

He smirked. She was squirming before him in pleasure. She wasn't like Kagome. She enjoyed making love to him; unlike Kagome….she acted like it was a chore.

"Please, don't stop," she begged, whimpering.

He obliged, and pumped faster. She groaned before biting his shoulder to fight back a scream. He bit his lip, fighting back a cry of his own. He was so close…

"Cum with me," he whispered, lying her back on the desk. He took her legs, placing them over his shoulders before delving into her milky depths once more.

He squeezed her thighs as he rammed into her, feeling her clench him each time. She was shaking, moaning, her fingers teasing her breasts. He turned to kiss her leg, his tongue lapping at her skin.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, her body reaching its climax. Her back arched, her vision blurred, her mouth went dry.

Her essence released, Inuyasha bit her leg as he came, filling her with his seed. He lapped up the blood before dropping her leg.

_I'ma make you feel like a man_

* * *

Kagome acted oblivious to Inuyasha's feelings towards Star. She knew he cared about his friend, but that was all she was willing to face. Their co-workers whispered whenever Kagome walked by. She didn't know about the rumors circulating…rumors that Inuyasha and Star were together, that he was planning on leaving her for Star.

Star never engaged in idle gossip, so she was unaware of how much people actually knew of her night with Inuyasha. No one knew that he'd come to see her regularly, telling her he was in love with her, and he made love to her every chance he got. He never mentioned the status of his relationship with Kagome to her. They were so happy together, she felt she shouldn't have asked.

Inuyasha was completely confused. He loved both women. He _wanted_ both women. Both women would kill him if either found out about his dishonesty. But a choice needed to be made. Kagome supported him, loved him, had his back. But she struggled to understand him…not like Star. Star understood him. Star stood by him. She _accepted_ him in a way that Kagome seemed unable. He was miserable without Star, but he wasn't sure if he could see a life without Kagome. If he could just keep things hidden until he could figure out what he wanted…

He made his way to the apartment he shared with Kagome. She'd left work before him. He lied and said he had more work to do, but he needed to be with Star, again. It was like he got cravings for her.

"How was work?" she asked when he got in.

"It was fine. I had to pick up one last thing for the ad. We need it for the editor tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "That's good. Glad you got that done. Wouldn't want Star to do any extra work."

"Oh God, Kagome. Would you stop and tell me what's bothering you?"

She sighed. "What's going on with you and Star?"

"Why would anything be going on between us?"

"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. You have to stay late whenever she's project manager. You leave early whenever she isn't. I know you go to see her."

"Kagome…"

"You don't even want to make love to me, anymore. It's been like this ever since I got back from the temple. It's been weeks…you barely touch me. And the worst part is…you seem _happy_ about it. She makes you _happy_."

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. How could he? There wasn't any way to tell her how Star made him feel…powerful, important, masculine…feelings Kagome didn't know how to invoke.

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I love you."

Kagome motioned for him to sit next to her on the sofa, and he obliged.

"Kagome…" he began, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Inuyasha…I know I can be difficult, and I know that sometimes, you need to be a man." She climbed on top of his lap, straddling him.

"I know that I don't make you feel like you matter…like you are in control…" She removed her top, lifting herself up so that her belly was near his face.

"Let me make you feel like a man, Inuyasha."

* * *

Star bounced down the hallway, wine and a few movies in her bag. Inuyasha hadn't been over, so she thought she'd surprise him by making him dinner at his place.

Humming to herself, she made her way to the door and took out a key. She stopped. She heard Kagome's voice. And there was panting…but why…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in ecstasy.

Star took a step back. She knew, in the depths of her heart, he never left Kagome. She knew, yet she couldn't explain the despair accompanying her discovery. She'd hoped he'd be with her. She'd hoped he'd be true and faithful. But her heart had been ripped from her chest. Her hand clutched at the hollow chamber, pain thriving in the void. Silent sobs shook her body as tears blurred her vision. She struggled to her feet, not sure when she hit the floor, and made her way to her car.

She gulped the bottle of wine down quickly. When did she start drinking so much so _fast_? She wanted to die. Inuyasha had hurt her to the core, cut her to the bone. She'd given him everything, but she just wasn't enough. She'd never, ever be enough.

Sobbing, she started her car, the road nothing but glaring lights coming toward her. She could barely hear the horns as she drifted into oncoming traffic. All she could think of was how pretty the lights looked before her vision went black.

_'Cause I'ma make you feel like a man should feel_

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to check out my profile and look at the announcements for updates! There is an important annoucement on **9.25.2013**! Thanks for reading!


End file.
